Kai (VtM)
Kai Kai is the discipline of inner power. It is based upon the mystical honor fostered among the Bushi. The Bushi focuses her inner power and resolve into a weapon both martial and coercive. The fifth level of this Discipline is the highest given in this source book, but it is rumored that masters of this Discipline can draw upon the life force of others around them to destroy enemies hundreds of miles away. This Discipline must be learned from another Bushi, so those wishing to learn it will have to seek out a master. Level 1 • Inner Focus Honor is foremost in the Bushi's mind and soul. It is this idea of honor, this overwhelming drive to perform their duty, that allows this power to work. Instead of using Willpower points to resist the urge to frenzy, a Bushi may spend two blood points and regain an inner calm for the scene, so that she may act with honor and perform her master's will. In order for this to work, the situation in which the Bushi will frenzy must be one that would either endanger a task given by the Bushi's master or a situation which would cause the character to loose honor if she frenzied. This is just one of the powerful mystical abilities of the Bushi which may seem like a Thaumaturgy path, but in fact is the essence of the spirit. Level 2 • Focused Strike Those who are well-practiced in the martial arts are known to be able to break wood and brick with their hands, feet and heads. The Focused Strike is an extension of that ability. By expending blood points, the character can focus her inner power into a massive strike which, instead of wood and brick, can break through walls of stone or iron and destroy the most powerful of enemies. With this power, a Bushi may send an enemy flying with the lightest of blows. (It is rumored that a higher level of Kai allows the vampire to focus such power through objects, such as swords or bullets.) System: The amount of damage done by a blow is increased by two dice per blood point expended (to a maximum of ten dice). The inner force of a person, whether living or undead, has mystical properties and thus any damage caused by this attack will count as aggravated. Level 3 • Honorable Elixir The Bushi may turn her blood into a spiritual substance that will cause others who drink it to walk the path of honor. Anyone, either mortal or vampire (even those of a higher generation than the blood donor) who drinks the blood must treat the Bushi honorably, as if he were a Bushi as well. He will suffer any Willpower loss or derangement that normally comes with breaking one's vow. This effect only lasts for one scene, unless the Honorable Elixir has been drunk on three different occasions, in which case a Blood Bond develops and the honor effect becomes permanent. The Bushi often use this during business negotiations, even on mortals ignorant of their vampiric nature. It is not hard convincing businessmen to honor the Bushi's "simple Japanese custom from samurai times", in this case, the sharing of a drop of blood (or a drop concealed in a cup of saki). This ensures that the Bushi are never cheated in business dealings, or if they are, the cheaters suffer for their dishonor. System: A Willpower point must be spent to energize the blood. Only those drinking the blood will be effected. Level 4 • Shield from Fire Fire is the ally of the sun and thus the enemy of the children of Susanoo. Once the vampire masters the ability to focus her inner force, she is then taught to use this ability as a shield against attacks. By expending blood points, the character can create a red aura around herself which will ward off the power of the flame. System: For every blood point expended, one turn of invulnerability from fire is gained. Level 5 • Daimyo's Law This allows the Bushi to force another, whether mortal or vampire, to pursue an obligation for the Bushi. This obligation is specific and usually involves a task. The task could be to fetch a stolen clan object, such as an old sword, to punish another vampire for an injury to clan honor, or even to close a business deal for the clan. The Bushi must verbally deliver the obligation. The obligation lasts until it has been performed. If the target ignores the obligation, he will lose a Willpower point at the end of every week in which he has done nothing to complete the task. It is the Storyteller's discretion as to what constitutes furthering the task. (It is rumored that a higher level of Kai allows the Daimyo's Law to be placed upon multiple targets.) System: The Bushi rolls Manipulation plus Leadership against a difficulty of the target's Willpower. The target may resist with a Willpower roll against an eight difficulty. If the Bushi has even one success, the Daimyo's Law takes effect. If the target is under the effect of the Honorable Elixir at the time, he may roll only half his Willpower Dice Pool to resist.